


Father Figure

by Blownwish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M, paternal roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has a Daddy Complex when it comes to Roy. But can Roy handle it? He remembers advice from an old friend and tries his best. </p><p>Please note: This explores the line between a sexual relationship and a father-son relationship. It isn't porn, but it isn't without references to molestation and underage sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figure

 

He was stuck on a train for twenty four hours with Roy Mustang. Someone was going to die, and it was _not_ going to be Edward Elric. Especially if a certain someone didn't quit trying to strike up a conversation. 

"Alchemy has do many unexplored applications. Especially in medicine."

It was bad enough that Colonel Asshole ordered him to go because of a mining interest. Even worse that Winry insisted Al stay behind. And the worst because said asshole insisted on going with him as if Ed couldn't handle anything on his own.

"Yeah. Cool." Was he trying to ingratiate himself, or trying to irritate him with small talk? Maybe Mustang was just bored and wanted to hear the sound of his own voice.

"You don't care about helping others? Some Alchemist of the People." 

"I'm just tired. Can a person be tired, _sir_?" He was going to get a headache at this point. 

"You've been sleeping all morning."

Ed glared. "And I want to sleep all afternoon, too." And there it was. His headache pounded _hello_ , forcing him to pinch the bridge of his nose. "The less of this I have to deal with, the better. I'm not in the mood for your shit, Mustang."

"You're so funny when you get angry."

Ed slumped in his seat. "See, this is exactly why I didn't want to go on this assignment. You can't stop fucking with me. It's like you're obsessed." He sits up and leers. _"Hi. I'm Roy Mustang and I can't stop harassing a kid half my age. And that's not creepy."_ He snapped, pointed and winked right at the man himself.

_Well..._

Mustang leaned forward and smiled. "So I'm some dirty old man chasing after young boys?" He laughed. "Is that what you really think?"

"Absolutely. And don't get any ideas about bunking up tonight, Mustang." The headache was actually getting worse, if that was possible. But he hear his blood pounding. His blood pressure was going through the roof. 

"That's actually disgusting." 

"Glad we can agree. So leave me -"

Mustang put up his hand. "No, no. I mean, the fact that you think I would want to sexually molest you is disgusting. You are seriously warped."

"Sexually molest me? I'm not a little kid!"

"You just finished saying I was after little boys. You can't have it both ways." He pointed to the back of his neck. "Maybe you could cut your hair. The braid? That's a little suspect, Elric. You know perverts who go after little kids like that sexually ambiguous look, right?"

"Oh, my god. See?" He would be in his feet if they weren't on a moving train. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. Fucking with me! Lots of guys have ponytails! And what little girl looks like this? Tell me one!"

"Your girlfriend."

"She is not-" He slammed his fist against his auto mail leg and winced. "Damn it!" He shook his hand out. "Look what you made me do!"

"You brought it in yourself, kid. Literally."

"Sorry excuse for a Colonel! You get your kicks this way? Does this turn you on or something?"

They swayed as the train turned. Sunlight beamed over the forest and through the windows. Neither lowered the blind.

"Frankly, I worry about you. There are plenty of sick people out there and you could be sending the wrong signal."

"Nothing I can't handle."

"That's the same attitude that nearly got you killed. Several times." He shook his head. "But I suppose it doesn't apply since you seem to overcompensate on this issue."

"In other words, you're worried about yourself for no reason. Guess that means you're free to have as many dirty thoughts as you like, since it's not happening." He crossed his arms and ankles, closed his eyes and made his point. "You couldn't molest me in my sleep, Colonel Mustang. Even in my sleep..."

\+ + 

It had been a long two hours since Edward went back to sleep. Roy studied the map and watched for villages, marked and unmarked. Took tea. Read their orders, twice. Went to the dining car, but it was closed. He did everything there was to do outside of reading a book, which he neglected to bring. Not that boredom was a problem. He was absolutely not trying to find something - anything! - to take his mind off the insane things Elric said, because it was just a conversation. Not worth getting worked up about. People made off color remarks all the time. It diffused tension. Perfectly normal...

Roy sighed loudly. Several times. 

"No, that won't wake me up." Elric turned to his other side and snuggled into his jacket. Roy leaned forward and nabbed his nose. Elric shot right up and slapped his hand off. "What did I tell you, man!?" His eyes were glazed and his hair was disheveled in. His face flushed fantastically when he glared at Roy.

"It's past noon." 

"So what? There's nothing better to do."

"I could have molested you." 

"I stopped you."

Roy showed his globed thumb between his fingers. "I got your nose." 

"If you were any creepier they'd put your picture on wanted posters." Elric snorted. "Wait til I tell Al you were perving on me in the train."

"And I'll tell Lieutenant Hawkeye all about your Daddy Complex." He smiled at the dirty look that earned. "You're halfway right. I'm basically your father and you just don't know to how to handle that." There was an edge in that smile. "So you imagine it's something sick. That's okay." He shrugged and pretended to look out the window. "You can't help it. Especially when your father figure is such a good looking son of a bitch."

"You know what?" He stood up and held up his hands. "This conversation is over. I'm going to my cot. Alone. And I'm going to sleep. Alone, which is all I wanted to do since we started this stupid trip."

And with that, he left.

Mustang thought about Maes as he watched trees fly by. "You can't be sarcastic with him," he once told Roy.

"But it's so funny. And it keeps him from putting me on a pedestal." They were having drinks after hours, at a local bar. Maes was having Bourbon. Roy, just plain whiskey. 

"You're his commanding officer. He's fifteen. He needs a role model." 

"Ah, I hear Daddy-talk. I'm not his father." Roy threw back his shot.

"But you _are_ a father!" He pushed back his glasses. "Sometimes our kids are born to us. Sometimes we meet them." He pushed a finger into his chest. "Be a father, Mustang! That's what that boy needs!"

"Are you drunk already?"

"No. I just had one shot."

Roy remembered that night. Remembered the moonlight as he walked Maes back to his house. How it reflected in his glasses so that Roy couldn't see his eyes. He remembered how they stood there for an awkward moment, smiling as he smiled with unreadable eyes. What was he looking at? What did he see?

Roy would never know. 

\+ + 

He couldn't sleep. No matter how many times he tossed or turned his back would start aching and the train's _clack-clack-clack_ would keep him up. 

So Roy didn't fight it. He went back to the seating car. Maybe he would see the moon. He slipped out of his cot, careful not to wake the other passengers as he grabbed his coat, and toed on his shoes. 

But Edward noticed. He'd been awake for hours listening to him do some gymnastics routine in the bottom cot. He could have sworn he heard some suspicious noises, but not enough to figure out the specifics what the guy was doing. 

What _was_ he doing? Edward stayed up wondering. A lot. Not just about that, but about, well, _everything_. Why did it this guy piss him off more than anyone else? Why? Mustang was the one who got Edward off his ass and gave him a chance to make the mess he'd made of his and Al's life right. He was better than that poor excuse of a father they were given. The anger didn't make sense once he was forced to face it in the dead of night.

He was very aware of the Colonel slipping away. He found him in seating, two cars down. 

"Why are you up?" 

Edward expected that question from the shadow at the window. "Already got my sleep." He came toward him. 

"That'll teach you to sleep all day." His voice was throaty, drowsy. 

Ed came toward the seating bench and pressed his knee against its cushion. "Did you mean what you said? About the father stuff, or were you just-"

"Fucking with you, as you put it? I wasn't. Not when I said that." He could hear his breath hiss. "I know I'm a father figure to you, Edward. I just don't want you to idealize me. Please try to understand."

So the guy could actually talk like a realm human being? No creepy comments or sarcasm? He suddenly felt so light. Like he was weightless. It was almost unbearable. He rubbed his auto mail knee, again and again, against the edge of the bench cushion. "Nah. I don't think I have that problem." 

Mustang paused. "I better go to bed." He didn't move because Edward stood in the way.

Edward suddenly realized he was rubbing up against his seat and stopped. "You sure?" He bit his lip after the words rushed out. 

When he stood up, only a hand span divided them. Mustang sighed. Leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Edward blinked as Mustang cupped the back of his head as if he was precious. No one had done that since his mother... He let out a long, unsteady breath. 

Mustang clasped his face in his hands. Edward wished he could see his eyes as he stared into the shadow of his face. "I am so sorry, Edward Elric."

"For what?"

"Sorry for everything. If I could I would go back in time and -" He stopped as the train hit a rough set of tracks and forced them to steady each other. 

"So..." Edward kept his hands on his shoulders. 

"I'm going to go back to my cot and getting some sleep. Why don't you read the alchemy book Al probably packed in your duffel bag?"

"But..."

"Good night, Ed." He patted his head. 

Why did that feel so disappointing? Edward stepped aside. "Are you -" 

"Sure? Hell..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Edward felt the weight of exhaustion pull him down to the bench. "Okay." He suddenly felt so tired. 

"Goodnight, kid."


End file.
